Five Nights of Pizza
by Alexrock58
Summary: When a young security guard lands a job at Freddy's, he finds he's not just there to protect the pizza.
1. Chapter 1

The new security guard spun around in the office chair slouching, waiting for it to be midnight. This was a waste of his time, the reason he'd gotten here so early was just to make the manager didn't need to tell him any additional information other than, "Sit in this chair and watch the cameras", but there wasn't any. He was actually quite surprised how easy it was to get this crappy job. All he had to do was ask. Sure, he could have made more money working in some fast food restaurant, but he'd probably be fired or killed himself on the first day, being accident prone as they say.

He wasn't exactly thrilled to be here, he didn't get to see anything other than the saddest bunny in the world, an asshole bear and a creepy duck. The security room was small, cramp, and smelled like sweat, blood, and desperation. The walls were covered in children's drawings, some better than others. The desk was press against the back wall and most of its contents were all over the floor, including a cupcake with eyes and something that looked like shit. He was loving this job already, because you can't get better than shit on the floor. He glanced at his watch "11:59", sitting up he took the greasy tablet off the desk.

"Almost time," he murmured to himself. He didn't really think it was necessary to have a security guard in a place like this, what are they gonna steal, pizza? He laughed at the thought.

"I should steal their pizza, just for the shit on this floor."

The guard combed back his crimson his hair with pale bony fingers, glancing at his watch as it finally hit midnight. Yay!

He listened as all the main power shut off, the room was now dimmer than before. The hallway lights also shut off. He looked at the two buttons next to the door, and hit the one that said "LIGHT", only to be met with a flickering light that barely illuminated the dark hallway. Sighing, he turned it off, no one had told him about this but he guessed it was reasonable, restaurants didn't leave on the lights after closing time. The tablet in his hands buzzed to life, all the rooms were listed and the corner of the screen displayed how much power was left, it's usage, and the time. "99%." Okay not ba- Wait. What? Limited power?! No one told him about this either.

"What the fuck?" Why wouldn't they tell him this? Did they really think he would be okay with this? He'd even told the old man he was nyctophobic. They must have thought he was just playing around. A phone rung loudly, interrupting his thoughts. He didn't bother trying to answer it, he wasn't going to search through the mess.

_"Hello? Hello? Uh..I wanted to record a message for you. To help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to worry about. Uh...you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" _

Wow, this was the fastest time he's ever wanted to quit a job. The guy on the phone wasn't even the person who worked before him. He'd met Mike Schmidt the day he was fired, and his voice definitely didn't sound like that.

_" Uh, lets see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. I-It's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life."_

Yeah, like shit on the floor and dishonest employers. What a dream come true.

_"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering the damage or death of occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

Huh, what did he just say? A frown formed on his face_._

_"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to singthose same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show thema little respect, right? Okay."_

Quirky? What is that suposed to mean? How quirky? Why is he acting like they have feelings?

_"So just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. They used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of '87. Yeah... It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

Nononono, he was joking right? Right?!

_" Now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see you as a metal endo-skeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside of Freddy Fazbear's suit. Um, now that wouldn't be so bad. If the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices. Especially around the facial area. So you could imagine why having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of... discomfort... and death. Uh...the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask."_

Oh my god.

_" Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.''_

Good night. Good night!? That was it!? Animatronic robots are murdering people at night and stuff them into suits, and all you can say is good night!?

Looking down at the tablet in his trembling hands, he started to flip through the cameras.

Camera 1B: Cool

Camera 1C: Normal

Camera 1A: Beautiful, if only everyone was there. Wait..._**No**_!

The bunny was gone.

Nonononono! Impossible the whole place was locked down, the windows, the doors, everthing. He'd even checked to make sure no one was inside, twice. How could it not be there? He quickly switched through all the cameras, catching no sight of the purple bunny. He froze, that could only mean... He quickly stood up and slammed down both of the doors. He turned on the right light, nothing. He opened the door, his gaze wondered to the left door. Did he really want to know? No. He didn't but he opened the door and turned on the lights anyway.

"HOLY SHIT! THERE'S FOOD IN THE HALLWAY! THIS PLACE IS SO GROSS!" He almost vomited on the floor but instead swallowed it. He turned around picking up his chair, that had fallen over during his panic. He looked around for the tablet he'd dropped, only to find it in the one place he hoped it wasn't, the substance that may or may not be shit.

"I guess I'll just die then."


	2. Chapter 2

He really didn't want to touch it, but he didn't want to die either. The night guard bit his lip, pulling the tablet out of the brown moist substance. He wiped it off on his already dirty uniform, grimacing. As he checked the cameras, he found that the bunny had in fact moved and was standing in the dining area.

"Let the games begin," he said, nervously. He would have laughed at cheesy phrase if he wasn't fearing for his life. It was one o'clock already, but that didn't make him any happier, Bonnie, at least that's what he thought was the rabbit's name, could have been at his door earlier, he needed to be more careful. He checked the stage again, Chica and Freddy were still in their proper places. Good, he didn't need them adding to the mix of emotions running through him. He almost screamed when Bonnie decided he wanted a close up and stared right into the camera. He would have stared back but the amount of nope in his head made him drop the tablet. Again.

The rest of the night was, to his surprise uneventful, Bonnie mostly switched between the dining hall and storage closet, occasionally standing at the end at the end of the hall, while Freddy and Chica didn't move a bit. He breathed a sigh of relief as a loud bell rung, indicating it was now six o'clock, checking the cameras one last time, he saw Bonnie was now back on stage with the rest of the animatronics. He stood up, stretching his aching back. He glanced at the device in his pale hands.

**10%**

The guard pressed the power button and set it on the desk. He picked up the objects that littered the floor.

"Mike must have sure been mad when he got fired."

He threw away the remaining garbage, and slid a plastic bag over his hand before picking up the brown substance that he found to be nothing more than a simple piece of melted chocolate. He laughed he'd been staring at it all night debating what it was and didn't even notice the strong smell of dark chocolate.

Upon hearing keys rattle he rushed to the main door. He wanted to say so much yet he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh hello, you're still here!" The old man seemed surprised, like he expected him to be gone by now.

"Yep, I guess I just love this place so much I wanted to stick around," the guard said sarcastically. Though the manager obviously didn't pick up on it and smiled brightly.

"That's great! So can I expect you to be here tomorrow?"

**No.** "Yeah."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Nicolai."

Nicolai nodded and walked out of the pizzeria, he'd always hated being called by his full name, but he didn't have the energy to correct the man.

Why did he say he would be back? Why was he coming back? Sure, he was broke and was about to be kicked out of his apartment, but was it worth risking his life for? He sighed and waited for the bus, to exhausted to think at the moment. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.

"Ugh," he said, sticking his tongue out. The chocolate had stained his t-shirt as well. The bus arrived and he climbed on, throwing his bus fare at the driver, not caring as he yelled in response. Nick slouched in his seat, mentally preparing himself for the day ahead of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it's short but I would really appreciate if you read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome and if you enjoyed this please follow and favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nick stood in front of the restaurant, debating if he really wanted to come back. Nope, he didn't but he needed the money and he was unqualified for any other job. Nick pushed open the front door, it was exactly the same as yesterday but cleaner. He suspiciously eyed the animatronic band. He wanted to spit on them so badly but he didn't want to be fired on his second day. So he said:

"I hate you, all of you. Even you, duck."

"She's not a duck, she's a chick." He turned around to look at who corrected him and came face to face with an older man. He looked like he was in his late twenties, short, his tousled black hair falling in his face.

"I'm pretty sure that's a duck."

The man shook his head and pulled his glasses off. "Yeah, it's still not a duck."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've worked here since it first opened," he said flatly. Nick nodded as a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, what's the bite of '87?"

The man's steel grey eyes grew as wide as saucers. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, suddenly nervous.

"N-Nothing, It was just a simple mistake. Uh. It's n-nothing you should be... concerned about," he stuttered. He was a horrible liar.

"Didn't some kid's head get bit off."

"Well. Uh, not the whole head, just a piece of it." He started to sweat, glancing at the clock repeatedly.

"You say that like it's not a big deal."

"N-No! The kid lived."

"But-

"What's your name?" He completely change the subject, much to Nick's displeasure.

"Nick."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Al."

"Al what?"

"Just Al."

Nick didn't know why, but he burst into laughter.

"What's so funny!?" He looked offended.

"Your name is so fucking stupid!"

"Thanks for pointing that out asshole, I had no idea," he said, glancing at the clock. "Well, I would chat with you longer, but it's getting late, good luck! We'll see you tomorrow, maybe." Al rushed out the door, locking it behind him.

"He must be Mr. Fazbear's son. I wonder why he didn't ask me who I was," he said to no one in particular, then he saw he was wearing the uniform. "Oh." Nick looked at the time.

11:58.

"Yay, I get to play with my favorite friend tonight," Nick said, winking at Bonnie. He entered the office, happy to find it neater than it was last night. There was also a fan on the the desk blowing, cool air, which he was grateful for, he'd felt like he was roasting alive last time. He sat down in th office chair waiting for the main power to shut off, hopefully this night wouldn't be so bad. He stood and grabbed the tablet off the desk. Switching it on, he checked the cameras even though the power was still on.

He took the time to admire the moldy sandwich on the desk, it really complimented the scratch marks on the floor. Wait a second, were those always there. He kneeled down them. He shivered as he thought of all the possible ways they could have gotten there. It certainly looked like whoever left them was dragged out of here. He wondered why they where left here, you'd think they would have cleaned it up by now to cover up any evidence of foul play. Nick stood and sat back on the the chair, though, multiple questions swam in his head.

As the main power shut off as he forced himself to calm down, swallowing unevenly. The guard relaxed slightly when he heard the phone ring, relieved to hear the voice of another human being before he faced the horrors awaiting him.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know..."

He checked the stage, the bunny and du- whoops, chicken, were already gone. Yay, it's a real party now because one just wasn't enough. This is awesome, he loves his job, unsanitary and deadly, just the was he likes it.

" Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance using of your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that."

Pfft, danger? What danger? All he saw was murderous animatronics that wanted to make him apart of the team. By killing him in a horrible painful way, of course. Not to mention he might have a heart attack if the power goes out.

"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.''

"Yep, this is terrifying." Nick commented, the fox stared at him from behind the curtain, its jaw hanging open, showing of its marvelous row of razor sharp teeth. He let out a nervous laughed as he flipped swiftly through the other cameras. His lover, Bonnie, stood in the party room, awaiting his arrival, while Chica the Duck, messed around in the kitchen from what he could tell by the audio. He should sneak in the kitchen after this, the curiosity is killing him.

He checked Pirate's Cove again and his heart skip a beat.

"Where the fuck is he!?" Nick heard someone. No, something running towards the office, he quickly closed the left door as something banged on it trying to get in. What the hell? Was he not checking enough?

The banging soon stopped and looking at the camera again he found the curtains closed. Nick cursed, that bit off a good chunk of his power. Opening the left door, he took a deep breath, it was two o'clock. Chica was missing. Great, he closed both doors and turned on the lights.

AHH! God, you're a pretty for a duck." He said, trying to cope with the situation. Chica slammed her wing on the window. Nick smirked, totally inappropriate for this situation, but he felt good at what he'd accomplished. He opened the left door Bonnie was right outside but not quite here yet. Foxy was still behind the curtain, probably pissed off at having the door slammed in his face. Nick almost laughed at the thought, he knew these things didn't have feelings, though, it was amusing think so.

He checked his door lights, Bonnie was here, finally. He closed the door to express his love to him and opened the right, finding Chica gone.

**5%**

Shit, this not good.

**4%**

Awesome, he's always wanted to die.

**3%**

Goodbye world.

**2%**

Bonnie, why?

**1%**

Shit.

**0%**

Page 0 of 4


End file.
